Therapeutic failures in the treatment of human breast cancer are primarily the consequence of the dissemination of tumor cells prior to diagnosis. Immunotherapy, alone or in combination with other modalities, offers hope for the destruction of metastases. We have developed a rat mammary carcinoma system in which presurgical C. parvum destroys established metastases in lymph nodes and possibly lungs. This proposal will establish the importance of factors contributed by C. parvum, host immune responses and tumor cells in determining the outcome of treatment. This information will provide a rational basis for the design of treatments for residual metastases of human breast cancer.